mistclan101fandomcom-20200215-history
Oakleaf
Oakleaf is a dark brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice He is a founder apprentice of MistClan, along with Bramblepaw, Forestpaw and the new kit, Hiddenkit, his closest friends. Oakpaw always had a curious trait about him. He had wonders about other cats that roamed the forest, and if other Clans exisisted. To him, MistClan seemed like one little den, and outside was wonders waiting to be discovered. His curiousity was slightly quenched when he and Hiddenkit,(Though she was very young) ventured into the Pine Forest, then discovering the Misty Skies. They knew this was a great discovery, for this was a place cats could talk to StarClan with. At Misty Skies Oakpaw and Hiddenkit were ambushed by a cat, who said to them- What are you doing here! This is dangerous....It's night, all the time, even SunClan can't come live here! and ''Nightime is dangerous, so dark...But I've spoken too much...SunClan needs me... ''. He ended up running off leaving Oakpaw and Hiddenkit completely in dismay. 0akpaw soon found out his curiosity got greater by this. Oakpaw was glad to tell Miststar about his and Hiddenkit's discovery, Miststar was proud of them and gave Hiddenkit her apprentice name, Hiddenpaw. Oakpaw found out later about something very mysterious near Misty Skies, so when Forestpaw ventured their with Oakpaw and Hiddenpaw another one attacked Forestpaw, Oakpaw clearly adressed him as SunClan, making sure everyone else knew what happened before. Forestpaw fled and so did the mysterious cat, Oakpaw and Hiddenpaw suddenly saw a hidden trail leading to a bright area, Forestpaw quickly ran back after them. Oakpaw, Hiddenpaw and Forestpaw saw a place they had never realized before. It was hot and bright, Hiddenpaw took a fancy to this, and Oakpaw wondered why. Suddenly the three saw a cat that claimed to be called Shinepaw, she said she was from SunClan and Oakpaw knew that she was the cat that attacked them. He asked what Clan did she come from and she replied SunClan. As the three left to report this news to Miststar they heard Shinepaw murmur that these were her new friends. About a moon later, Hiddenpaw dissapeared from MistClan, once the news spread around, Oakpaw knew she had left to SunClan, for Solarstar, leader of SunClan, had convinced her to go to SunClan. Oakpaw was devasted and finally found out that his heart was telling him he had a crush on her...Later she was found in the medicine den of MistClan, tended to wounds. Oakpaw found out that she was attacked by a cat, and called traitor! The cat was from SunClan, and to this, Hiddenpaw left SunClan. Oakpaw was glad to have her back, but was angry that Miststar refused to let her rejoin. He got her reason, but felt like Miststar was being too hard on her. Hiddenpaw stayed in the medicine den for a few days more but ended up dissapearing, the scent of another cat was left, the scent mixed with Hiddenpaw's. Oakpaw was sad to find out that Hiddenpaw and a kittypet named Kiri made a clan approved by StarClan, it was called FreeClan and Kiri became Silverstar and Hiddenpaw was renamed Hiddensun. Oakpaw stayed strong, and knew this was the best for his apprentice crush. Warrior A few moons later Oakpaw had his warrior ceremony, he was renamed Oakleaf and lived a happy life in MistClan, it was revealed at the twolegplace Oakleaf(Oakpaw at the time) was hit by a car, saving Hiddenpaw, he told Hiddenpaw he loved her and missed her since she left. Hiddenpaw took him to MistClan then left again. Oakleaf dissapeared moons later, he wasn't seen and soon forgotten. His curiousity was remembered, and then they decided he probably wandered out, looking outside the small den that was MistClan. It is true that this tom has not died. Later Life He had left MistClan in hopes of true adventure, he ventured far to an ocean and met a group of cats. Learning from the rouges that an All Clan war had happened, he came back, wondering if all his friends were still alive and well. He was close to a newly joined elder's age at this time. Once he spied upon MistClan after making the journey back, he learned that all his friends, Bramblepath, Forestheart, and Hiddensun were all dead, he was full of grief and left back to the ocean. He died peacefully by the shore, sleeping with the group of cats he loved for many seasons. Personality Being immature and stubborn, this outgoing warrior was never one to cause fights. He made many problems with his curious attitude, but usually he longed for adventure. It was sad for many when he was missing, but after overflow of cats hardly anyone noticed. Category:Mistclan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Wetstream's Cat